


嘘03

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 补档。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	嘘03

到了周日那天，带土果然如约来到了鼬的家里。

这是他的固定行程，每个月总会有一到两次前来拜访。自从当年的事件过后，三代目火影似乎开始有意将他作为维系木叶和宇智波之间平衡的桥梁，对这个身份特殊、又是水门仅剩的学生更加看重。而带土也不负期望，在村子内外都有活跃之处，在年轻一辈的上忍中更是当仁不让的佼佼者。渐渐就有流言悄悄传开，说三代目自觉年事已高，有意选定带土作为自己的继任者；但传闻毕竟只是传闻，两位当事者从未对此作出半点回应，旁人也无从证实。

但是现在，好像这终于不再仅仅是个传闻了。

晚饭后富岳把鼬、带土和止水三人叫进了书房。佐助一副很想偷听的样子，被哥哥温柔地戳了下额头，微红着脸揉揉脑门走开了。“两天前三代目召见了我，”四人坐下后，富岳开门见山，“他准备在下个月初前往火之国都城面见大名，举荐带土继任五代目火影。”

书房里一片安静。包括带土本人在内，四名宇智波对这个消息都没有表露出丝毫的兴奋与喜悦，神情反而变得更加严肃。这的确是件天大的好事，但越是接近成功就越不能掉以轻心，作为一名老练的忍者，他们对此都心知肚明。

“三代目有意调派止水和阿斯玛一同担任护卫，暗部想必也会派出小队随行。”富岳又说，看向止水，“几天后他也许会召见你。”

“一定不辱使命。”止水垂首。他很快又抬起头来，眼中带着忧虑。“比起来自外部的敌人，只怕……团藏会成为更大的威胁。”

“这是我们可以轻易预见的事。”富岳说，“此次火都之行正好可以成为一场试探，如果团藏连多年的战友情谊都可以抛弃，对三代目暗中下手，之后他再做出什么事情就都不奇怪了。总之你们几个最近都小心一点……尤其是你，带土。”

坐在两位堂兄后面的鼬将目光投向带土。从富岳开始说话时起，带土就一直保持着沉默，好像这些事都和自己无关一样。但从鼬的角度可以清楚地看到，他放在膝盖上的手紧握成了拳头。

“没关系，”被富岳点名的准火影站起身来。他的声音没什么起伏，但任谁都听得出，在那层平静之下正酝酿着疾风骤雨。“我正盼着他动手呢。”

“我等这一天已经太久了……等不及成为火影后再处置他了。”

说到最后时，带土语气中的杀意已经暴露无遗。富岳扬起眉毛；止水神色如常。

鼬诧异地望着带土的背影。后者则简短地丢下一句“失礼”，便通过神威扬长而去，仿佛再在人前多呆一秒，他濒临失控的情绪就要全数爆发出来了一样。

能让带土反应如此激烈的，除了那件事外不做他想。但别天神是绝无可能自动失效的。

难道……？

* * *

“从刚才起你就心不在焉的。”两人一前一后地坐在浴缸里，止水把玩着鼬濡湿的长发。“在想什么？”

鼬回过头去，严肃地看着他。

“……怎么啦？”

“今晚在书房里发生的事情。”

“哦。你放心，我一定会保护好三代目和自己的。”

“你知道我想说的是什么，止水。”

“呃……哈哈哈。”止水干笑起来，“果然露馅了啊。”

这副反应等同于变相证实了鼬的猜测。“你也太冒险了。万一带土他……算了。”他摇摇头，但不知怎么的，心底却也跟着悄悄松了口气。“什么时候解开的？”

“三年前。”

“……这么早？”鼬愕然，脑海中下意识掠过带土这几年来的言行举止，竟是想不起半点异常之处。“我居然一点都没看出来。”

“是吧？”止水收敛了笑容，发出一声叹息。“我当初也没想到，他真的能忍耐到这种地步……”

* * *

最强幻术“别天神”。

枉顾受术者本身的意志，强行改变对方的想法，并使其发自内心地认为那正是自己的选择。简直是阴谋家所梦寐以求的完美能力。

然而，对于性情温和、没有野心的止水来说，操纵他人的命运并不是一件令人愉快的事。因此自从他觉醒了万花筒写轮眼以来，一直都把别天神视作走投无路之下的最后选择，不到紧要关头绝不动用。

四年前的那场事件，将卡卡西从带土的记忆中抹去，这是他第一次、也是唯一一次真正地发动别天神。

这几年来止水一直在密切关注着带土。当初战争结束后，带土的名字被刻上了慰灵碑，后来等到他回村自然又被抹去，于是便空出了一个位置，正好方便填上卡卡西的名字。和从前给水门夫妇与琳扫墓一样，带土同样每周都会拜访慰灵碑，怀念在他记忆当中、牺牲于神无毗桥之战的亡友。止水曾几次装作不经意地提起此事，带土倒也不避讳，谈及卡卡西时言语间满是难过惋惜，遗憾当年自己没能救下对方，其感情之真挚，仿佛当年曾亲眼目睹卡卡西葬身于乱石之下一般，毫不作伪。

每当看到带土这副模样，再想起曾经他与卡卡西对彼此的珍视爱护，止水就不免感到心头沉甸甸的。好在他和带土虽是好友，毕竟各自有事要忙，不会天天见面，也不可能次次都提起卡卡西。最苦的还当属鸣人，住在旗木家老宅，满眼的物是人非，明明和卡卡西感情深厚，却不得不表现得像是根本不认识对方一样。

止水记得很清楚，在那件事结束后不久的某天深夜，鸣人一个人跨越半个木叶，跑到了鼬的家里。等止水赶到的时候，看见的就是那孩子手脚并用地抱住佐助，正在嚎啕大哭，后者一脸无奈加嫌弃，却还是在笨拙地拍着金发男孩的后背。

“他不记得了，”鸣人看见止水，眼泪流得更凶，“他真的一点都不记得了！”

和鸣人做过的约定，止水并没有忘记。他也和鼬讨论过是否要在带土成为火影后立刻解开别天神，鼬觉得卡卡西的想法是让带土彻底忘了自己，放手去追求新的幸福，他理解并认为应该尊重逝者的遗愿；但止水却觉得带土同样有权利知道真相，自行选择该如何面对过去，是保留还是放手。况且哪怕是为了鸣人不再这样独自背负着痛苦，也应该在一切结束后同样终止这个骗局。

止水没有想到的是，这一天来得比他想象中的要早得多。

那是一个很普通的晚上。鸣人去佐助家过夜，带土百无聊赖，就跑来找因鼬外出而闲在家中的止水解闷。两个大男人无事可做，干脆买了七八瓶酒，边喝边聊，不一会儿两人就都变得醉醺醺的。

“听好了，”带土朝止水伸出一根手指，煞有介事地晃了晃，“我要告诉你一个秘密。”

“我们认识这么久，你什么事我不知道？说吧。”止水把瓷瓶的瓶口在杯子边沿磕了磕，倒出里面的最后一点清酒。

“我怀疑，卡卡西的鬼魂一直还徘徊在他家里。”

也许是为了营造神秘的气氛，带土刻意压低了声音，但这句话落在止水耳中依然不吝于一声惊雷。他顿时就吓出了满头冷汗，酒也立刻醒了。“为……为什么这么觉得？”强自稳定心神，他把酒瓶放到一边，佯装无事地询问道。

带土露出了苦恼的表情：“其实我也不是很确定……只是觉得家里还存在着另外一个看不见的人，而我们好像已经在一起生活很久了。”他抱住脑袋，“因为……很奇怪吧？我明明是独自睡觉，早上醒来却总会下意识地摸向旁边，就像是觉得应该有个人和我同床共枕一样。鸣人还在忍者学校的时候，每次放学他自己回家，我总觉得他身后应该还跟着一个人。甚至有时候我去杂货店补充食材，不知不觉就买了秋刀鱼和茄子，直到端上桌了才反应过来……哦，你大概不知道，卡卡西最喜欢吃秋刀鱼了，他小时候简直是个死板的老古董，也就只有像这样极偶尔的时候，才会让人意识到，他其实还比我小了半岁……”

止水震惊得说不出话来。别天神不可能出纰漏，在带土的认知中，卡卡西确实在神无毗桥就已经牺牲了，这是错不了的。可现在又是怎么回事？

是本能。

数千个日夜的朝夕相对，耳鬓厮磨，他们早已化作彼此生命中无法割舍的一部分。即使记忆被篡改，心灵被蒙蔽，灵魂却依旧清明，上面一道道铭刻的都是对方曾经存在过的痕迹。

即使是最强的幻术也无法将其抹消。

带土还在自顾自地絮叨，脸上带着伤感的微笑，教人看了心酸。“所以我就在想……这儿是他的家，也许他的人永远留在了草之国，但灵魂还是跟着我们，不远万里回到故乡来了吧。你可别和鸣人说，那孩子最怕鬼了……其实我也怕，但如果是卡卡西的话，好像反倒会觉得安心似的。兴许是知道他就算是死了，也一定会继续守护我们的吧……”

“带土，”止水听不下去了。他严肃地看向他的朋友，“跟我来，我带你去一个地方。”

抱歉，卡卡西。

既然你如此相信带土能成为火影，做到我们都无法办成的事情，那么……就请你再多信任他一次吧。

* * *

止水把带土领到了南贺川的树林深处。

当日因为急于去见带土，以及处理木叶和宇智波之间的冲突，鼬只来得及将卡卡西的遗体用布条包裹起来，加以封印，挖了个浅坑埋下。直到第二天，将带土送到宇智波医院，又重新布置了旗木家老宅后，他与止水、阿斯玛和凯才带着棺木重返此地，正式安葬了卡卡西。

因为担心外人无意中闯入这里会发现端倪，坟墓建得非常隐蔽，没有留下任何记号。挖出来的土都被运走了，坟丘也只高出地面两指，如今上面长了一层青草，更难分辨出和其他地方的不同之处。

止水一直将带土推到坟前站定。夜寒露重，带土的酒也醒了大半，但对于止水为什么要把他带到这儿却完全摸不到头脑。他站在原地左顾右盼了一阵，纳闷地回头看向止水。“带我来这儿干什么——”

他的话音在对上一双写轮眼时骤然切断，眼睁睁看着那三枚勾玉变幻为特殊的形状。

**“解。”**

幻象应声崩塌为万千碎片，暴露出隐藏在谎言之下的、鲜血淋漓的真实。

血色迅速从带土的脸上褪去了。他的脸变作煞白，很快又转为死灰；就像是刚刚经历了一场极漫长的梦，双眸从迷茫中醒转，瞳孔先收缩后放大，剧烈地颤动着，犹如刚刚看到了人生中最为恐怖的景象。

他慢慢地转回身去，低下头。仿佛全身的力气在顷刻间化为乌有，带土向前一个踉跄，跌跪了下来。双手按在青草地上，发白的指尖抽搐着，他开始发疯似的扒起土来，灌注了查克拉的双手摧枯拉朽般挖开密实的土层，直到——

咚。

他的手碰到了棺盖。

带土的动作戛然而止。他在原地僵直了一瞬，突然埋头痛哭起来。“卡卡西……卡卡西！！”

他嘶喊着死者的名字，一声，又一声。那呼唤来自被绝望所撕裂的胸膛，因真相而破碎的心脏，这世间很少有什么声音能比它更令人不寒而栗。

止水快步走过去，弯下腰将手搭上带土的肩膀。他想要安抚这个痛失所爱的男人，但带土并不领情，猛地回身，狠狠一拳揍在他的胸口。止水闷哼着向后跌去，手却及时抓住了带土的衣服，拽着对方一起摔倒在地上。

带土继续用力踢打着，像是要将所有的痛苦和愤怒都发泄出来。“你们骗我，你们都骗我！！”

止水沉默。道歉无用，辩解也无用。他没有反抗，甚至不曾制止，只是张开双臂，紧紧地抱住他的朋友，他的兄弟。

带土的动作渐渐停了下来。身上一轻，止水的手突然从他的身体中穿了过去。较年长的宇智波站了起来，喘着粗气退开几步，转身欲走。

“等等！”止水翻身爬起，“你要去哪儿？”

“还用说吗？”带土回头反问。他已经停止流泪，脸上还残留着水痕。“当然是完成我四年前没能去做的事。”他咄咄逼人地望着止水，“还要阻拦我吗？再用一次别天神？”

他的同族沉默着。带土发出一声短促的冷笑，眼中三勾玉化为风车的形状，打算通过神威离开这里。

“好！”止水突然大吼。“你去吧！反正凭我一个人也拦不住你，反正决定解开别天神时，我就已经料到了你会是这个反应！”

“反正卡卡西还给你的那只眼睛，就是为了这一天所准备的！”

带土漠然听着他的话，起先还无动于衷，到了最后一句不禁微微色变。“什么意思？”

“这些年来我一直在想，卡卡西归还那只眼睛的用意。”止水从地上站起来，与他针锋相对。“只是成为火影的话，有右眼就够了，何必还要冒着你可能会挑起战争的风险把左眼也还给你？远距离的瞳术攻击，比单眼快上数倍的传送速度，还有须佐能乎，这些都是为了战争所准备的。敌人可以是木叶，也可以是宇智波。”

“他没有把那只眼睛交给三代目，也没有嘱咐鼬代为保管。他把能制约你的唯一一件武器还给了你，之后哪怕你不做火影，为木叶或宇智波而战，甚至同时与两方为敌，双眼神威也足以使你立于不败之地。在生命的最后，他所记挂的并不是村子，更不是我们一族……只有你。”

“……”带土紧握着拳头不说话，神情中满是挣扎。

“那时我和鼬当确实遵照卡卡西的遗愿，对你使用了别天神。这一点我不会做辩解，你要找我算账也请便。”见他开始动摇，止水赶紧趁热打铁，继续恳切地劝说道，“但我希望你在冲动行事之前能再考虑一下。从当年的事情到现在，村子的局势从紧张到平静，三代目出手制约团藏，并且对你越发倚重，明眼人都能看出他有意让你成为第五代火影。以和平正当的手段解决一切问题，这已经不再是不可能的事情了。还有鸣人……那孩子为了你，这四年来一直在独自背负着失去卡卡西的痛苦。鼬曾告诉我，卡卡西直到最后都在遗憾，没能看到你和鸣人成为火影的样子。”

“那是你们的梦想，也是他的希望。”

“梦想？”带土喃喃重复着这两个字，笑容讥讽又苦涩。他将视线投向坟丘，拖着脚步折了回去。“直到最后你不是在琢磨如何让我忘了你，就是在想这些没用的东西……”

他在坟前蹲下，盯着露出来的棺木看了片刻，用双手捧起挖出来的土，重新洒向洞里。“你的心真狠呐，是料到了事态必然会发展到动用别天神的地步，所以连句遗言都不肯给我留吗？我都想起来了，那天早上，你出门前最后一句话是‘晚上我去接鸣人，做菜少放点糖’。我们甚至都没来得及像样地道个别……！”

他正说着话，忽地猝然收声。止水走过去，一看他的脸，也愣住了。

带土的眼睛在流泪——只有左眼。

“……是你吗？”带土抬起手，战栗的指尖将将要碰到泪水，又飞快地瑟缩回去。“是你……在哭吗，卡卡西……？”

回答他的只有呼啸的山风和飒飒作响的草丛。

抿紧的双唇颤抖着。男人慢慢弯下腰去，将脸埋进双臂之间。许久，终于发出了负伤野兽一般的呜咽。

——————————

这个充满遗憾的故事，最后总算迎来了一个还算告慰人心的结局。

火之国都城之行有惊无险。途中有刺客对一行人发动伏击，虽然失败后立刻自杀了，但他们的幕后主使是谁，所有人都心照不宣。带着大名的首肯回到木叶后不久，三代目就发动了上忍投票，除了素来对宇智波抱有成见的少数人外，带土得到了村子里九成以上的忍者们的支持，继任火影一事已成定局。

团藏并不甘心。尽管三代目对他先前的行为只是进行警告，并未做实质性的惩罚，但团藏心知带土成为火影之后必将清算自己，他已经没有了其他退路。被逼到死角的毒蛇咝咝地吐着信子，不久之后便再次露出了他的獠牙。

这一次，他的目标不是三代目，也不是带土，而是鸣人。

事件发生时，鼬正带着两小队暗部在森林中巡视，追踪最近在木叶周边鬼鬼祟祟地游荡的、身份不明的忍者。有人在枝桠间急速穿梭的声音由远及近，暗部们纷纷拔刀，出现在他们面前的却是长官的弟弟，佐助。

“团藏派根假扮三代目的直属暗部，把吊车尾一个人叫走了。事后鹿丸觉得不对劲，来找带土，正撞见他和我与父亲在一起。”佐助语气急促地说，“那混蛋似乎想要孤注一掷，放出尾兽为自己所用，但九尾的力量失控了，尽管还没有完全脱出封印，但查克拉已经大量外泄，毁掉了根的总部和周围的一大片建筑。带土要父亲组织警卫队疏散人群，让我来找你，他自己则赶往现场，以写轮眼的力量把九尾逼回鸣人体内。”

“他说只要行动够快，鸣人就还有救。”佐助说着，略一停顿，脸色铁青下来，“可是……团藏和他手下的根还在那儿。如果他们趁带土忙于压制九尾的时候……”

鼬心里一惊。“赶紧回去！”他向部下发令道，率先调转方向朝来路奔去。

离木叶还有不到一公里的距离时，他们听见前方传来了一声足以令人心胆俱裂的吼叫，随后又转为寂静。兄弟俩闻声更加焦急，顾不上跟在后面的暗部，进一步加快了速度。

两人匆匆赶到现场时，一切似乎都已经结束了。废墟的地面上残留着刻痕，依稀能看出是某个庞大的咒阵。带土抱着昏死过去、但脸上还有血色的鸣人，小樱在对他进行急救。不远处团藏正伏在地上，右手手臂从肩膀处断掉，鲜血淋漓；止水一只脚踏着团藏的后背，忍刀指着对方的脖子。五人周围散落着数十具根的尸体。

“你们来了。”看到佐助和鼬，止水紧绷着的脸色终于稍有放松。

“怎么回事？”扫了一眼团藏，鼬低声问。

“只差一点……差一点就让他得逞了。”止水心有余悸地回答，“带土把九尾逼退回鸣人的身体中，正当封印进行到重要关头的时候，埋伏着的根对他发动了偷袭。”

“幸亏你及时赶到。”鼬明白过来，心头不禁也随之升起巨大的庆幸，“否则……”

止水摇了摇头。“我只不过是……做了和当年卡卡西一样的事情罢了。”

“我所做的……都是为了守护木叶！必须将危险扼杀在萌芽当中！”团藏还在咆哮。他挣扎着想要抬起头，止水立刻向下压了压忍刀，刀尖抵在他的后颈上。“日斩那个老糊涂，居然推举一个豢养着人柱力的宇智波成为火影，天底下没有比这再荒谬的事了！这一切都要归罪于那个该死的旗木卡卡西……”

鸣人的情况似乎稳定了。带土放下他的学生走了过来；团藏还在喋喋不休，被他一脚狠狠踩在左手手臂上，骨头碎裂的声音清晰可闻。团藏发出吃痛的哼声，总算闭上了嘴。

“先拔掉这条舌头好了，反正今后也没机会让你再说些什么了。”带土居高临下地俯视着他，双眼鲜红欲滴，神情阴鸷冷酷。“放心，我不会这么快就杀了你……你手上的无数血债，我都会让你一笔一笔好好偿还的。我要让你匍匐在烂泥里，亲眼看着我坐上你梦寐以求的那个位置，将你的野心彻底粉碎。”

“我成为火影之日，就是你的死期，志村团藏。”

说罢，他抬起头，看向越过维持秩序的警卫队、走入废墟之中的三代目。“您有异议吗？火影大人。”

今天的三代目看起来格外苍老，投向团藏的目光中透着痛心。听到带土的话，他深深地吸了一口烟斗。

“没有，”他以疲惫沙哑的嗓音回答，“团藏……就由你处置吧。”

跟在他身后的两名顾问破天荒地没有说话。

止水和鼬对视一眼，从彼此的眼中看到了同一个意思：这一天总算到来了。

但两人却完全无法为此而感到喜悦。

为了走到这一步，他们已经牺牲了太多。

————————————

三个月后，宇智波带土正式就任五代目火影。举行仪式的当天，他向全村公布了连月来调查出的、团藏的全部罪证，宣判死刑，立即执行。

时隔八年，当初卡卡西死亡的真相终于得以大白于天下。他的坟墓也被从南贺川迁入了木叶墓园，与父亲朔茂挨在一起。团藏被处决时带土并没有前往现场，而是一直坐在卡卡西的坟前，沉默不语。

黄昏时鼬来找他，看到的就是这样的一幅情景。

“你的火影岩头像完工了。”他对带土说，“要看看吗？”

“嗯。”带土兴致不高地嗯了一声。他慢吞吞地站起来，目光又在墓碑上多流连了几秒，这才收回来，转身面向火影岩山。

鼬放飞了站在自己肩头的乌鸦。远处的止水得到了信号，和他同在山顶的天藏撤回了之前用木遁搭成的脚手架，露出新落成的岩石像的全貌。

视线落在头像上的瞬间，带土的左眼突然自动化作鲜红，万花筒的图案在瞳仁中浮现。带土闷哼一声，按住自己的眼睛。“怎么……？”

他的疑问在下一秒戛然而止。

一时间周围的其他响动仿佛都从带土的耳边消失了。他站在那儿，呆若木鸡，大脑一片空白。他看到鼬凑上前来，正在关切地对他说这些什么，但他一个字也听不见，就像两人正身处于不同的空间。

温柔的低语声在他的耳畔回荡着。那声音极轻，如果他不曾恢复记忆，恐怕只会当做是自己的幻听；但尽管已阔别八年，带土还是在第一时间辨认了出来。

那是卡卡西的声音。

泪水顺着脸颊流下，他又回到了现实世界。鼬张开五指在他面前晃了晃，诧异地问：“带土？你怎么了？”

“……没什么。”

封存在左眼之中、被触发的查克拉消散了。缓缓闭上左眼，新任火影露出一个悲伤的、却又透出几分释然的微笑。

“我刚刚收到了最好的祝贺，与迟来的道别。”

**——恭喜你，带土……谢谢。**

**——是我该谢谢你才对，卡卡西。**


End file.
